PTL 1 and PTL 2 disclose an engine including a direct injector and a port injector. The engine includes a cylinder block including a plurality of cylinders and a cylinder head attached on the cylinder block. The cylinder head includes for each of the cylinders, an intake port extending from a combustion chamber upward and obliquely relative to an axis of the cylinder. An intake manifold is connected to the cylinder head and has an intake air passage which is formed to be branched and communicates with the intake port.
The engine disclosed in PTL 1 has the direct injector on an outer side of the intake port in a cylinder radial direction, and has the port injector on an inner side of the intake manifold, on the opposite side of the direct injector relative to the intake port.
The engine disclosed in PTL 2 has the direct injector on the outer side of the intake port in the cylinder radial direction, and has the port injector on the outer side of the intake manifold, on the same side as the direct injector relative to the intake port, in the cylinder radial direction.